I Hate You, I Love You
by geanz .kiss
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione sign up for a contest that is going on at Hogwarts. They win the prize (a rare and magical cruise) along with some other students. Ron and Hermione finally find what was missing in their relationship. (RH FIC- lots of flufiness!)


I Hate You, I Love You

Disclaimer: yes I made up Harry Potter rolls eyes

Dedication: to all my friends- finally I'm writing a story that feels perfect!

_Italics:_ Ron's thoughts

**Bold:** Hermione's thoughts

Note to Concealed: I'm using your bold and italics idea. By the way your fic, All or Nothing had me smiling the whole day- it was awesome! This chap is dedicated to you!

Basic Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione win a contest at Hogwarts (a very rare and special cruise!!) But what they also discover is that Cho, Ginny and Malfoy have won too. Hehe poor Harry, he never wins does he?

Hermione leant over to Ron and Harry, grasping the edge of her skirt, "What if only _two_ of us wins?"

The smile on Harry and Ron's face vanished, "... then what do we do?"

_Yeah what if Harry and Hermione only got to go_ Ron twiddled his thumbs and looked anxiously over to where Dumbledore was seated. He was talking patiently with Professor McGonagall.

_Why can't he shut his mouth and get on with it?? Hermione and I at the very least have got to win this. Oh what a stupid git you are Ron leaving Harry out. _

"I mean" Hermione began in her knowledgeable tone, "we never thought about this I- I tried to tell you but you were too excited about the contest! Now if two of us has to go"

Hermione broke off.

**Ron and I better win this at the very least no what am I saying? It's got to be all three of us. **

"Hermione you never tried to tell us anything!" said Ron. He felt pain in his stomach sometimes he felt so cruel.

_She's so pretty. Those brown eyes like puppy dog eyes!_

"Oh yes I did Ron. You just weren't listening like always"

**Oh look at Ron he looks so cute when he's impatient those red ears and freckles I just want to-**

"Good Morning!" Dumbledore's polite voice sounded in the Great Hall. "I know you all have been waiting patiently for this moment but I am afraid I will have to delay withdrawing the names just for one more minute while I explain about the trip."

Ron and Hermione both groaned at the same time and blushed.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Ron a 'it's ok you'll be with Hermione on a boat soon enough' pat on the back.

"The contestants for this trip have already given their names in to this box" he held up a huge colorful box which had a picture of the cruise ship on it. The student's mouths became dry.

"-In doing so they have taken the risk in going possibly without their friends. Six people will be withdrawn out of the box. But we will soon find out who" Dumbledore smiled and placed a steady hand over the box (which was now suspended in the air) He began to move his hand in circular motions and created a little tornado at the top of the box. A small slip of paper flew out.

"Ronald Weasley"

Everyone clapped but Ron looked nervous instead of happy and remained seated.

"Hermione Granger" Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh my-!"

Hermione got up from her seat and jumped in Ron's arms, buckling her legs around his waist. She nearly knocked him over, but Ron (being her prince aw) held her around her waist and buried his face in her hair, smiling. Emotion was rising in each of them and everyone was clapping and congratulating them.

Ron carried Hermione up to the front of the room where Dumbledore was. He was smiling very placidly at the two in each others arms.

But then Hermione and Ron remembered at the same time- **_Harry_**

They looked into each other's eyes quickly and then to Harry and saw him sitting at the Gryffindor table biting his lip uneasily.

"Next Draco Malfoy"

**_NO!_**

Draco proudly got up from the Slytherin table. The only people who were clapping was their table.

"Ginny Weasley"

Ginny jumped up from the Gryffindor table and curtsied jokingly.

Ron greeted Ginny and put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Cho Chang"

Cho got up from the Ravenclaw table and waltzed up to the front, flashing smiles in all directions.

"Hey Cho" Ginny greeted.

"And finally- Harry Potter"

Harry jumped up from the table and smiled in bewilderment. Everyone broke into cheers.

"What are you lot cheering for? It isn't like you're going on the trip" Malfoy sneered.

"Watch what you say _Malfoy_. Now that you're all unprotected" Ron muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Seamus pulled Harry down to his height as he walked by. "Harry give Malfoy hell from us. Now he's got no dumb ass guards to protect him" He let go of Harry's collar and proudly patted him on the back. "GO GET HIM!"

Many Gryffindors laughed. Harry walked up to the front and Cho put her arm around him, "Hey Harry"

"Hi Harry!" Ginny let go of her brother and ran beside Harry.

"Hey"

Cho tugged on Harry's arm and pulled him her way. "How are you?"

Ginny tugged Harry's other arm, "I can't wait to go on the cruise!"

"I'm fine- yeah me neither" said Harry

"So" Cho wrapped her hand around his,

"SO" said Ginny a hint of anger in her voice, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione was still held in Ron's arms. She looked at Harry. "He's going to have a rough time of it isn't he?"

"Yeah" said Ron smiling at Hermione. "I can't wait to go on the cruise though and we all made it"

"Oh I know! I hear we're going to the most beautiful places it's suppose to be really unique too. Not many people get the chance so we're lucky"

"Yeah I know it feels good to be lucky" Ron looked down at the ground. _I've never had one bit of luck in my life..._

"Mmm I just can't believe we're going!" Hermione smiled at Ron then cuddled up to him in his arms.

"Now that the contest winners are all acquainted with each other, (Draco was making fun of Ginny's hair) I will let you _all_ know our attire plans for the cruise. The winners will require a couple bathing suits, and formal outfits. Then they will be bringing casual muggle clothing for there is no need to be wearing robes out in the hot sun."

Dumbledore rolled up the sheets of parchment in front of him and dismissed everyone.

After the Great Hall was empty, he then turned around to the six of them. He handed out a list of what to bring to each of them. "I expect cordial behavior on this trip and I wish that you will have an enjoyable time and Mr. Weasley you may put Miss Granger down if she is getting heavy"

He winked at them all and departed.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was bustling around everywhere. The people who were going on the cruise ship were looking under their beds and in their drawers for spare clothing, bathing suits and especially sunglasses and tanning lotion. The people who weren't going just helped out. They kept offering the four of them items to bring. Colin Creevy leant Harry his camera and told him to take some pictures with it.

Ron borrowed more than any of them. ("I just left it at home") Hermione was all packed and ready with her trunk waiting at the door. So she decided to help Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, Ron! We aren't going to the north pole!" Hermione ruffled through his bag and pulled out a couple heavy winter jackets. "You just need a windbreaker incase its chilly one night and a couple bathing suits oh yes and sunscreen"

Ron stared at her bewildered, "What are you, my mother?" _Should not have said that you git! _

"No I just don't want my best friend to fry out in the sun"

**Best friend yes that's all he is, a best friend. **

"Well don't you worry. I think I'm old enough to pack by myself now mummy"

Hermione shot him a look, "Fine then. Don't blame me when you're lying on the boat deck burnt to a crisp" She shut the lid of his trunk and headed downstairs.

Ron stood there for a moment, then opened his trunk. Everything was folded thanks to Hermione. The way everything was folded appealed to him for some reason. He couldn't figure out why they got into fights over the simplest things. It disappointed him greatly.

_Why can't I ever hold my tongue? I always have to snap at her for everything. It feels odd in a way; almost like I don't mean it. Am I trying to cover up for something?_

Ron looked up from his trunk and stared at the wall. He knew. He knew why he covered up for everything. Ron was scared that his deepest feelings about Hermione would somehow escape from his lips.

But what about Hermione? Was she sad every time Ron shot back at her? Or did she have the same feelings?

He couldn't figure this out nor did he want to dwell on it too much. It just made him feel guilty and confused. Ron would have to find some other way to let out his anger and frustration. Why couldn't he just be nice to Hermione!

"Hey Ron, you finished?" Harry asked from across the room.

"Wha- oh yeah almost"

Harry clicked his tongue, "You better hurry, I think we're heading downstairs soon"

"OK I'll be done in two minutes" Ron busied himself with his checklist and noticed he had forgotten suntan lotion. Then he realized Hermione hadn't given him any.

He trudged down the stairs where Harry, Ginny and Hermione waited for him. "Hey any one of you have any sunscreen I can borrow?" He asked meekly, looking over to Hermione.

"Oh Ronald looks like mummy did need to pack for you after all" She folded her arms over her chest.

"OK OK Hermione you don't have to rub it in" he said walking up to her with his head bent down low.

She held out the suntan lotion and he took it.

Ron was just about to thank Hermione when something shoved him in the back. He went flying into Hermione and grabbed her shoulders for support, his other hand accidentally slipped close to her neck.

"What was that for Harry?" Ron snapped. He turned around and saw both Harry and Ginny smiling mischievously.

"Oh Ron you are _such_ a clutz" Ginny scolded, still smiling.

Ron was still holding onto Hermione's shoulders, "Yeah... whatever" he let go and said a quiet 'sorry' to Hermione.

It made her cheeks burn at how innocent he looked.

They happily carried their trunks down the stairs of the Entrance Hall. It was decorated with flashing golden banners that read:

_Congratulations Cruise Winners!_

Everyone applauded. The four of them flushed bright pink.

"I hear-" Hermione began knowledgably in Ron's ear, "that there are going to be little competitions for couples"

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, she was slowly flushing pink. He was so close to her that she could see every freckle on his face.

Ron's mouth went dry and turned into a shy, lopsided grin. "I- I can't wait" He was rather surprised that Hermione had said that. _Was that a hint? _

Hermione blushed and then focused her attention to her feet.

"I guess we should go- the doors are opening" Ron took Hermione by her hand (in what he thought was just a friendly way) and led her down the stairs. The giant doors opened and exposed the Hogwarts grounds bathed from the sun.

Draco Malfoy appeared from the dungeon stairs.

He looked smaller than usual.

Then Cho came racing downstairs and joined Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. "Oh _gosh_ I'm so sorry I'm late" She said to what seemed to be the four of them.

"That's alright Cho" Harry smiled at her. Ginny scowled.

They stepped outside and looked back at the staircase and fancy entrance hall. Ron smiled at the cheering crowds, and then looked to the lake. The late afternoon sun made it look so beautiful.

But then his mouth hung open in awe. "Hermione!" he shook her hand gently and pointed to the shimmering lake.

A glassy looking boat had composed from the water. It looked like a huge diamond had been carved into a sailing boat.

Its sails were made of pearly silk and six silk lounges were placed on the tiny diamond deck.

"Oy!" A cheery man called to them. He peeked out from the little room in which the steering wheel must have been in. The man was also wearing a silk suit. His hair was slightly gray and he was wearing a captain's hat.

Dumbledore waltzed pleasantly out onto the grounds, down to the lake. Everyone from the school followed noisily, absolutely bedazzled.

"Hello Captain Paisley" Dumbledore beamed at him, "trust the trip was good? No trouble finding the place"

Captain Paisley smiled curtly, "Oh no Dumbledore! Perfect directions" He turned to the six teens with their trunks at their sides.

"Are these the winners?"

Ron kept staring at the boat.

Dumbledore nodded. "They are all very well behaved so you will have no troubles. I also notice that they are most interested in your boat"

Their faces turned to the captain.

"Oh well! It is quite extraordinary isn't it?"

They all nodded excitedly except for Draco Malfoy who just sneered and crossed his arms.

"It was carved by my great great great great grandfather. It took him his whole life to make it, carefully measuring the diamonds and making sure that it wouldn't sink"

Hermione touched Ron's hand apparently itching to ask questions about it. (Either that or she just needed to touch Ron's hand hehe)

Ron's stomach tingled. He rubbed his fingers awkwardly against her hand.

"It's _very_ beautiful Captain Paisley" Hermione piped up.

He turned to her and smiled graciously, "Thank you m'dear, but this will look like a piece of rubble once you see the cruise ship"

The Hogwarts students behind them gasped and began talking amongst each other.

"You are so lucky!" Parvati whispered to Ron.

After a few minutes of whispering, Captain Paisley clapped his hands together and excitedly said "Shall we shove off then?"

They all smiled and handed their baggage to him. Draco just frowned and lazily gave the Captain his luggage.

The trunks looked very dirty and battered compared to the crystal boat. Even the six of them looked out of place in their shorts and t-shirts.

They carefully stepped onto the deck, afraid of maybe breaking the floor. Hermione grasped Ron's hand tightly as he led her to some lounges.

All the Hogwarts students and Dumbledore were beaming at them. Most were waving and crying out to them to have a good time.

Ginny sat beside Ron, and Harry sat beside her. Cho shoved her way to the other side of Harry and Draco took the lounge on the end.

Hermione pulled out her tanning lotion.

Ron sighed, "Hermione we haven't even left Hogwarts"

"I know but this stuff is supposed to be put on a while before expulsion to the sun erm Ron can you help me"

"Oh sure"

Hermione gave him the lotion and lifted up her hair. "Right on my neck and the center of my back please"

Ron stuttered. _He was supposed to touch Hermione's back?... Not just touch but practically caress it. How was he going to do this and not seem too eager?_

He squirted some lotion into his hand and touched her back. His hand felt warm against her back and it was so incredibly smooth. It was driving him nuts. He began to spread it around and kept restraining himself from being too 'into it'.

She winced a little when the cold lotion touched her skin. Ron flushed completely pink and said sorry. From then on, he rubbed the lotion in his hands first to make it warmer.

Hermione had her back to him and the others, so they couldn't see her smiling face. Ron's hands felt like the touch of an angel. It was like she was jerked out of a dream when he stopped.

"Um I'm done Hermione"

Hermione turned around, with her hair still in her hand. "Oh well I think you missed a spot"

Ron would've smiled but Hermione might notice. "Oh um o- ok where?"

"My shoulders- Ron they need protection too"

He began to spread more lotion on her shoulders. _I've done her shoulders_ he thought wickedly to himself.

"Thank you" she turned around and took the bottle from him.

"All you ready?" The captain's head appeared in between theirs. He seemed to have opened his window inside the little room.

"Yep" Ron and Hermione smiled.

The captain winked to the both of them. "Alright then! Time to go!"

All the students of Hogwarts waved and smiled at them.

Dumbledore shook Captain Paisley's hand and bid him farewell. He then waved politely to the cruise winners. The boat gently slid out of the muddy side of the river. Hermione and Ron were now on the same lounge, looking down at the lake.

Harry, Ginny and Cho however were all in a particularly strained conversation.

"Harry would you do the couple compete-" Ginny started. But Cho butted in.

"Oh Harry I know you should do the couple competitions with me!"

"No!" said Ginny sounding like a little girl, "Harry? Please with me"

Cho wrapped her arm around Harry's again.

Ginny crossed her arms and looked away from them. Suddenly the sound of an engine could be heard.

Everyone rapidly got up and peered over the sides of the boat. Silvery mist was spraying from underneath them.

"It runs on water!" The Captain said proudly.

"_Fascinating" _Hermione breathed.

Ron's head was right against Hermione's and they were watching the water and bubbles spill out of little holes in the lower part of the ship.

"Is is that supposed to happen?" Ron asked nervously.

They began to move further away from everyone on the land. The castle grew smaller and the sounds of cheering slowly died away.

* * *

After a while, they were smoothly gliding around the many mountains around Hogwarts castle, the students and Dumbledore no longer in site. Hermione watched the water eagerly, hoping to figure out how it worked; Draco was lying on his lounge, lazily flipping through the Daily Prophet.

The heated conversation between Harry, Ginny and Cho had subsided and Ron pulled out his mini wizard chess set. Harry and Ron played for a while, watched by Cho and Ginny.

"Checkmate" Ron watched his knight corner Harry's king proudly. "Wanna play again?"

Harry sighed, "Ron you've beat me 7 times I'm gunna just relax for a bit"

Ron smiled at him, "OK" he looked over to Hermione, making sure she heard Harry admitting his defeat.

"Oh I know how this works!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. She pulled out a sheaf of parchment and began writing down points about the ship.

Ron looked at her. He found it odd of even Hermione taking notes on the way to a cruise.

There it was. Ron suddenly realized he absolutely adored Hermione and her constantly growing knowledge. He found it quite attractive, but the thing was there was no way of telling her that without saying something he didn't want her to know. Instead he heaved a great sigh and spluttered his words recklessly.

"_Hermione_ we're on our way to a cruise ship you can't take notes now! It's practically illegal!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron was always pushing her buttons. "Ron this information may come in handy one day! Besides it's very interesting."

"Hermione just sit back and relax!" His temper was catching up with him.

Hermione rolled up the parchment and put it away. "Fine. Fine Ron, here I am. Is there any reason why you care about what I'm doing? So what if I'm taking notes about this boat, why do you _care_?"

Ron looked at her desperately. She had cornered him into admitting his feelings. But no he wouldn't give in. "I dunno" he just shrugged and looked down at the deck. "It just bothers me –I guess- because we're going on a cruise and you're doing work"

"What would you rather have me do?" She asked him heatedly.

Ron could feel sweat down his neck. "I don't know!"

She looked at him for a moment then adjusted herself on the lounge.

Ron wiped the back of his neck and clenched his fist. It was so frustrating!

Captain Paisley suddenly stuck his head out of the window. "Oy we ready to get going?"

Ron looked at him awkwardly. "Aren't we already going?"

He smiled very toothily, "Of course not! We're just warming up!"

Everyone looked over to him. Harry's mouth dropped open. "Well what are we going to do?"

Captain Paisley opened the door beside him and came out onto the deck. He had in his hand what looked like a giant bubble blower. He dipped it into a large crystal barrel and then withdrew it. Everyone watched with bated breath.

He took a deep breath and blew. A giant bubble, bigger than the ship, was slowly growing bigger. It left the blower, and hovered over them. Then to everyone's horror, it started floating down towards them. Ginny and Cho were both clutching Harry and Malfoy was looking very pale.

The bubble suddenly pressed on their heads. It felt very much like a silk sheet being placed on top of them. It very slowly, began to engulf the little boat. Ron watched as his body was suddenly in the bubble. "Wow!" he marveled. His voice echoed very loudly.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be very quiet for the rest of the trip." Echoed Captain Paisley. "If we make too much noise the bubble will pop"

Everyone looked at the bubble that was now completely covering them. As the Captain spoke, it shook threateningly. "Right" he whispered (which was an echo) "No talking until I send up the flag"

He climbed back into the steering room (what _is _the place called where the wheel is?!) and tapped the wheel with his wand. Suddenly, the front of the boat gracefully slid forwards into the water. Everyone panicked, but kept their hands cupped over their mouths. Hermione was clutching Ron's hand very tightly as they too were soon underwater.

The only light there was, was from the surface above them. Everyone was an eerie green color and the reflection of the water cast wiggling strips of light on their bodies.

All that was heard was silence pressing spookily against their ears. Draco sunk back into his seat and goggled at the bubble.

The Captain held the steering wheel with one hand and wrote something on a piece of parchment with the other. He passed the note around.

_You can all relax, it will be a while before we get there. Just make sure you don't speak and are careful with how hard you walk on the deck. We don't want this bubble to burst. _

Ron looked at it as if it were a death sentence. Hermione took a deep breath, then carefully laid back on her lounge. There wasn't really any point since the sun was gone, but it looked more comfortable than standing around.

Ginny passed around another note that she had written herself.

_Guys lets talk on the parchment. _

Everyone nodded.

Ron took it.

_Anyone up for a game of chess?_

Hermione giggled silently and took the sheet from him.

_Ron I'll play. We have to be quiet with the pieces though; make sure they don't get violent or anything. It might burst the bubble. _

Ron nodded, then slowly pulled out his chess set. Instead, they moved the pieces rather than commanding them what to do.

Ginny, Harry and Cho continued to talk on the parchment.

* * *

After many chess matches (Ron beat Hermione every time except for one at the end when they both, very oddly, got checks and couldn't move any of their men)

Everyone lay back on their lounges while Cho and Ginny played MASH. Judging by the look on Ginny's face, Cho had gotten Harry for a husband.

Another note was passed.

_We're heading back up. Anyone notice the water? It's bright blue. _

Everyone looked around them. It was true. The water was a beautiful blue and much clearer than the lake at Hogwarts. Little fish were swimming around them and the sand on the ocean floor tumbled around behind them.

They were soon leaning back in their lounges when the ships bow pointed directly upwards. They slowly came closer to the surface when-

_Pop. _

The bubble popped just as they reached the surface.

Before them was a sight - that Malfoy even couldn't criticize.

-------------

Ok that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed!! I can tell you it will get a lot better as it goes along, I don't think I included enough RH fuzziness in this chapter so I will try to do more in the next! Thanks for reading!

Please review!!!!!!!!


End file.
